


Yotsuba & Close Friends

by gryvon



Category: Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At any moment they could be faced with four green pigtails and hundreds of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yotsuba & Close Friends

Akira Koiwai glanced at the living room door as Jumbo's hand slid up his shirt.

"Stop worrying," Jumbo murmured against his neck, his hand pushing Akira's shirt higher up his chest. "Isn't she out?"

"Just next door, but you know how she-"

Lips cut off the rest of his sentence, but they were both thinking the same thing. At any moment they could be faced with four green pigtails and hundreds of questions. Still, it was hard to worry when Jumbo's tongue was tracing lines across the roof of his mouth. Akira shifted forward slightly in Jumbo's lap. His arms settled around Jumbo's neck and he forgot about watching the door.

A loud and sudden bang announced Yotsuba's entrance into the room. They froze, both of their slack-jaw gazes trained on the little girl in the doorway.

"Whatcha' doin'?"

Akira looked between Jumbo and his adopted daughter. How to explain? "Ah-um, y-you see-"

Jumbo leaned forward, almost tilting Akira off his lap. One large hand on Akira's thigh kept him seated, though he might have preferred falling over at this point.

"You see, Yotsuba, Jumbo and your daddy are good friends."

"Best friends!" Yotsuba chorused. Akira had the sinking feeling that Jumbo had said something to the girl before this.

"Better than best friends," Jumbo continued. "We're really close."

"How close?"

Jumbo's arm around his waist pulled him closer. Their chests touched. "This close."

"Ooooh. That's close."

"Yeah. Why don't you run along and play now? Don't come back for a while."

"Okay!" The door slammed shut behind her.

The dictionary to the face caught Jumbo by surprise. "Don't tell her things like that!"

They both landed heavily on the floor. Jumbo's legs went up as he capsized, knocking Akira forward onto the large man. Laughter rippled through Jumbo's chest, causing Akira to bounce on top of him.

"She'd figure it out eventually."

"No! She'll just get some weird idea."

Jumbo rolled over, pinning Akira beneath him by weight alone. "We should lock the door." The man's lips were back on Akira's neck and moving lower.

"Have you ever seen Yotsuba with a locked door?"

They both shuddered.

"Then we should..."

Bam! "How long's a while?"

Akira resisted the urge to groan. They both looked over at the little girl.

Jumbo shifted until he could prop his head on one hand, though he was still lying on top of Akira. He looked pointedly at the window. "Not until it's dark outside. Why don't you go see what the girls next door are doing?"

Yotsuba leaned forward slightly and tilted her head. "Wow, you're really close now."

"Yeah," Jumbo smiled widely, "we're wrestling."

"Like on TV?"

"Exactly like on TV."

"Where're your funny suits?"

"We'll be getting those later."

She stared at them for a full minute. No one moved.

Slowly, Yotsuba crouched down to their level, her eyes never leaving them. She raised one hand, fingers pressed together, hand pointed up in a strange salute. Her hand smacked down on the floor quickly, and she counted out loud as she struck the floor. "One. Two. Three. You're out!" Her hand cut through the air at the end of her count.

"Outs are baseball," Jumbo corrected. "Now go play."

"Oh. Okay."

The door closed. Jumbo had their shirts off in seconds.

The door opened. Yotsuba hung off the doorknob.

"Dad, I'm going out."

Akira's face turned bright red. "Have fun."

"Later, kid." Jumbo waved.

Yotsuba waved back and swung out of the room, her momentum banging the door shut. Jumbo's hand slid down his stomach.

The door opened again. Yotsuba glared fiercely at the two men. "Dad, you better kick his butt this time."

"Yes, dear."

The door closed.

"How long do you think she'll stay gone this time?" Jumbo asked as he slipped his hand into Akira's boxers.

"Ah!" Any reply he could have made was lost as Jumbo's hand folded around his cock, changing what had just been the early stirrings of interest into a full-fledged erection in two short strokes.

"I agree."

Akira thumped Jumbo lightly on the back before tightening his grip on Jumbo's shirt. "Shut up," he gasped.

"Okay."

Jumbo stared down at him for a second before closing the distance. Once more, Jumbo's tongue slipped inside of Akira's mouth and he waited, half expecting the door to come banging open again. The door stayed shut, even as Jumbo slid Akira's boxers down his legs. It'd been a while since they'd made it this far. Akira's legs shook slightly as he made room for Jumbo to kneel between them, his bent knees coming up on either side of Jumbo's hips.

Akira slipped his hand inside the back pocket of Jumbo's jeans, squeezing once lightly, teasing, before pulling out the small packet of lubrication that was inside. He ripped the packet open behind Jumbo's back and squirted half of the gel onto his palm. Jumbo helpfully unzipped his pants and pushed both jeans and underwear down to his knees. Akira passed the rest of the packet to Jumbo as he reached between them, slicking Jumbo's erection in several long strokes. Slick fingers pressed inside of Akira, painful at first, but the pain receded quickly as he forced himself to relax. It had been a while, but not that long of a while.

He'd missed this. It'd been easier when they'd lived with his parents and he could count on his grandmother to keep Yotsuba occupied for hours. Here it was hit or miss whether Yotsuba would leave them alone long enough and he felt bad foisting Yotsuba off on the neighbors all the time.

"Ready?"

Akira nodded, relaxing back onto the floor while Jumbo lifted Akira by the knees. There was a slight pressure between his legs, the only warning he got before Jumbo pressed inside. He wrapped his arms around Jumbo's neck and held tight, breathing shallow through his mouth until he got used to having Jumbo inside of him. He forgot sometimes how big Jumbo was, both in height and otherwise.

"God, it's been too long."

Akira moaned as Jumbo started moving, slowly filling the room with the soft slap-slap of flesh on flesh. He couldn't wait until Yotsuba was old enough that he could leave her alone, or at least lock the door for a bit without having to worry about her banging on it until he opened it or climbing in through the window.

Jumbo slid his arms down until Akira's knees were over the large man's shoulder. One arm wrapped around Akira's waist, keeping his hips off the ground and holding him in place while Jumbo thrust inside of him. In, out, in, out, sometime slow, usually not. He was going to have trouble walking later but it was worth it. Fingers curled around Akira's erection. It was too much after long months of never having enough. Cum splattered across their chests, slicking Jumbo's fingers as he kept stroking, even as Akira's erection faded to nothing. He trembled, clung tighter, wrapped one hand in Jumbo's hair and brought the man's head down into a bruising kiss.

His hips were hiked higher as Jumbo's thrust grew more erratic, hitting harder as he neared completion. Teeth knocked as they kissed, tongues dancing around and over each other until Jumbo slammed into him one last time, shout swallowed by Akira's mouth as he came.

Jumbo pushed himself up on his elbows and grinned widely. "Think she'd believe us if she saw us 'wrestling' now?"

The sheer thought filled Akira with mortification. "I don't ever want to find out."

Jumbo's laugh echoed through the room.

*****

Yotsuba stared at Fuka with a look of intense concentration. Fuka opened her mouth, knowing before she said anything that she was going to regret asking.

"Something wrong, Yotsuba-chan?"

The child quirked her head and crawled across the carpet to sit next to the older girl. "Are we close friends, Fuka?"

Tension drained from Fuka's shoulders as she relaxed, a smile already spreading across her face. "Of course we are, Yotsuba-chan."

The little girl climbed up onto Fuka's lap, her face scant inches away from Fuka's own. "Now we're closer friends."

Fuka's laugh held a hint of nervousness, but she continued to play along. "Yes, now we're closer."

Yotsuba's hand went up Fuka's shirt. The entire block heard Fuka scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
